


Rollisi One Shots

by maddse1964



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, My First Smut, Rollisi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddse1964/pseuds/maddse1964
Summary: This is just a collection of Rollisi one shots! I hope you enjoy! Also, I love taking requests so if you have any...leave them in the comments! :)
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. & Amanda Rollins, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. New Year’s Eve 2020

Carisi was standing with Amanda in her kitchen. It was New Year’s Eve, 20 minutes til midnight, and the vibe of the apartment was great.

Jesse and Billie were playing on the floor with their dolls in front of the TV. A couple of confetti poppers were sitting on the coffee table for future use. The dining room table had a few plates of food filled with cheese, crackers, pepperoni, vegetables, and fruit. A couple of two liters of soda were there as well.

They didn’t need a lot of food; it was just the 4 of them after all. Quarantine restricted them from having any big parties, especially since they lived in New York City. 

“I can’t wait until 2020 is over. It’s been such a shit show with Covid and everything...” Carisi said to Amanda as he took a swig of his beer.

“Yeah, I know. I’m just glad we’re all healthy and safe. Especially the girls. If I brought the virus home to them...I could never forgive myself.” Amanda had a few tears in her eyes just thinking about getting her little girls sick. 

They turned their attention back to the TV where Harry Styles was singing Watermelon Sugar from his own home. New Year’s Eve in 2020 was definitely a new experience. Everybody had to do everything from home.

“God, I hate this song.” Amanda mumbled as she went to the kitchen to pour herself a shot.

Carisi chuckled and followed after her. He agreed. This song was way too overplayed. He felt that if he heard it one more time, he’d bust his own eardrums.

He took the bottle of Fireball from her and poured the two of them a shot. 

“You gonna hold your nose like a whimp?” Carisi gently nudged her with his elbow and winked at her.

“No, but I bet you will. You’re a sissy.” Amanda tilted her head back and took the shot like a champ.

Carisi followed suit. They both exchanged looks of “holy crap that’s strong” and laughed.

Carisi washed it down with another swig of his beer. Amanda took it from his hand and drank some too.

“Did you just steal my beer? And drink from it? In 2020?” Carisi asked.

“Oh shut up we spend every day together. I know you don’t have the virus.” Amanda sat the empty bottle down on the counter.

“Mama...when is the ball gonna drop?” Jesse asked impatiently from the living room floor.

“Soon, baby girl. Very soon.” she checked her watch. 

11:53PM. 7 minutes left of the living hell that is 2020. 

Billie was crawling around the living room and baby babbling. So innocent, so unaware that it’s way past her bedtime.

The four of them gathered together and watched the TV, anxiously waiting for the year to end. The countdown timer visible at the bottom of the screen. 

00:59

“Here it comes, Jesse! One minute left!” Amanda smiled down at her spitting image.

Jesse clapped her hands in excitement.

“Yay!!”

They watched as it ticked down. Carisi got a lump in his throat when he thought about what he was gonna do when the countdown hit zero. He’d been nervous all day. As the countdown got to 10, butterflies fluttered in his stomach.

“10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Carisi gently spun Amanda into him and pressed his lips to hers. He brought a hand up to cup her face as he kissed her deeper. She pressed further into him and returned the kiss.

Sonny gently pulled back only a few inches so he could look her in the eyes. Her eyes were the most beautiful ones he’d ever seen.

“Happy New Year...” he whispered follow by a slight smile.

Amanda was red and she had butterflies in her stomach. The two never talked about their feelings for each other, but they always knew there was something more between them than friendship. Tonight was the night they made it obvious.

She smiled back and also whispered.

“Happy New Year, Dominick.”

They looked down at the children who were popping the confetti poppers all across the living room floor and cheering. A huge smile cracked across Amanda’s face as she took in the sight before her. The man she loved holding her close, her babies laughing and having a good time.

This was the moment she realized she had all she would ever need. 

A family.


	2. That’s Counselor to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carisi and Rollins have had so much built up sexual tension and Carisi couldn’t handle it any longer. Neither could Amanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a smut chapter so if you don’t like smut, you don’t have to read this if you don’t want to. It might be a little detailed/graphic too—just a fair warning.  
> Also, this is my first smut chapter I’ve ever published so please don’t roast me haha.   
> Enjoy!

“Detective Rollins, I need to see you in my office.”

Carisi brushed past Rollins after leaving court, looking slightly pissed. Amanda wondered what the fuck this could be about, they literally just won the case.

She followed him to his office and closed the door. She rocked nervously on her heels.

“What, Sonny?”

“It’s Counselor, Detective.”

Amanda was taken aback. Did he just get snippy with her?

“Okayyy...what is it....Counselor?” she emphasized counselor with a little bit of sarcasm.

He slammed his briefcase onto his desk. 

“Enough with the attitude, Rollins.”

“Carisi, what’s your problem?”

“My problem is you-“

He stormed up to her and got super in her face and his voice dropped to a quieter one. 

“My problem is you not moaning my name.”

Amanda’s face dropped and her voice got quiet as well.

“Dominick...”

He gripped a fistful of her hair and put his lips dangerously close to her ear.

“I said MOANING. Not speaking.”

Amanda’s heart rate and breathing picked up. She started feeling hot. She smirked against his ear as she softly moaned:

“Dominiiiccck....”

Carisi growled.

“That’s it.”

He picked her up and sat her on his desk and flung her legs open. He slid himself between them and held her upper body against his as he pulled her in for a make out session. He was already hard and waiting.

Amanda reached for his belt and undid it, then she stopped.

“Wait, wait, wait...we didn’t lock the door. what if someone comes in here?”

He smirked.

“Then they’ll just have to see me making you cum all over my dick.”

Amanda was overcome with lust and couldn’t wait any longer. Carisi grabbed her belt, took it off, and threw it across the room. He unbuttoned her black dress pants and shoved his hand into her underwear, rubbing her clit.

“Oh, shit!” she tilted her head back.

“Yeah? You like that?” his accent seemed so thick at that moment.

“Oh my god, Sonny!” she whimpered.

He smirked at her as he brought her closer and closer to her climax. Her breath got heavier with each passing second, her moans getting louder. Then all of a sudden, he pulled his hand from her pants. 

“Wh...what are you...?” she was so desperate.

Carisi slowly sucked his fingers clean.

“Mmhh. You taste amazing, Detective.”

Amanda immediately got wetter than she’s ever been in her life. She hopped off the desk and dropped her pants to the floor, then she rushed to unbutton her blouse.  
Carisi chuckled and watched her. He too dropped his pants and Amanda could see how visibly hard he was through his boxers. She couldn’t help but stare at it.

“Come here.” Carisi demanded.

Amanda moved closer and he reached around and undid her bra with one hand. Then he kissed her neck. Amanda let out a moan.

“Ooh. I see someone likes that, doesn’t she?” he smirked again and good god he was so hot when he did that.

“Please, Dominick....please, fuck me. Don’t keep me waiting.” Rollins was begging.

Carisi had never heard Rollins beg to be fucked before. He fucking loved it. He started to play with her left nipple with his right hand as he held her body to him with his left.

“Hmm? What was that?”

“Please, Sonny...”

“Beg for it. Beg me to fuck you on top of my desk.”

“Oh god, Dominick, please. Please fuck me. Slam me on your desk and make me cum. Please. I need you so bad...please. Make me scream your name, Counselor.” Amanda was whining and trying to grind her body against his to get any kind of friction she could.

“That what I like to hear, Detective.”

He picked her up and laid her on his desk, he crawled over her. He sucked one of her nipples into his mouth and she gasped. She was so wet for him. He slid his hand down her stomach then to her slit where she was soaking for him. 

“Holy shit, Amanda...you’re fucking soaked...”

“Only for you, Counselor.” she moaned out.

He growled and realized he couldn’t wait any longer. He lined himself up at her entrance and pushed himself inside her. 

“Oohhh fuck!!” she moaned out.

“Mmh fuck, Amanda...you’re so tight...” Carisi was moving slowly at first.

“Sonny...” she moaned out and began to dig her nails into him.

He growled in her ear. The two of them were in total bliss and total fear of being caught. Carisi ran his fingers gently through Amanda’s hair then tugged it a little. He smirked when he heard her groan in pleasure.

“Mmhh...my good girl likes getting her hair pulled, huh?” his voice was so husky and he chuckles softly.

Amanda didn’t speak, she just closed her eyes nodded while breathing heavy. She was starting to writhe beneath him with each passing second of immense pleasure.

“Use your words, detective.”

Carisi’s dominance was sending Rollins over the edge. She was so hot for him right now and she desperately wanted to cum for him.

“I love it, Dominick.” she smirked up at him and stroked the grey strands at his temple.

He took her hands and pinned them above her head, then he picked up his pace and Amanda gasped.

“Oh, god, yes! Fuck!” Amanda tilted her head back and couldn’t help but smile at the amount of pleasure he was giving her.

“Yeah? You like that? Tell me how good it feels, Amanda. Tell me how good I’m making you feel.”

“Fuck, Sonny...you feel so good inside of me...you’re gonna make me cum...I want to cum for you, Dominick! Please!” she was groaning and writhing beneath him like nothing Carisi has ever seen before.

“Don’t worry, doll. I’m gonna make you cum so hard you won’t be able to walk.” he started pounding into her.  
“SHIT!!” Amanda’s voice went up two octaves as she screamed.

Sonny’s dick seemed to get even harder if that was even possible. Hearing her scream for him like that was exhilarating. God he needed to see her cum... He reached between their hips and began to swirl his thumb around her clit in time with his thrusts. And that’s when Amanda broke loose.

“Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!!! Dominick, yes! Fuck, oh my GOD! SONNY, FUCK ME HARDER! DON’T STOP! OH GOD YES YES YES!!!” she was screaming and Sonny was smirking at her.

“That’s it, Amanda. Scream for me. Tell the whole world how I’m fucking you on my desk and making you cum for me.” he groaned as he was starting to climax himself.

Amanda’s body started to tremble and she wrapped her arms around his body and dug her nails into and down his back. Her eyes were shut tight and she was desperately reaching for her climax.

“OH GOD SONNY I’M GONNA CUM! PLEASE, DON’T STOP! AAH YES!!” her back was beginning to arch and her toes beginning to curl.

“Cum for me, Amanda.”

Amanda broke loose once more, screaming as she came around Sonny’s dick, clenching his dick with her walls. Sonny watched in amazement as the love of his life fell apart beneath him, screaming his name at the top of her lungs.

“OH FUUCCCKK DOOOMMIIIINNNIIIICCCKKK!!!!!”  
Carisi’s thrusts started to get short and erratic. He couldn’t hold himself back anymore and he began moaning too.

“Aahh shit shit shit...mmhhh fuck, Amanda, you’re so hot...ahh...”

He began crying out in pleasure. After a few more strokes, his thrusts seemingly stopped as he came inside her in three long bursts.

“Aaaahhh fuck fuck yes mmhhh...shiiiiittttt....” he moaned out.

When he was finished, he collapsed on her chest. They were both a giant heap on the top of his desk, breathing heavy. They laid there for a good while trying to catch their breath. Amanda was running her fingers through his disheveled hair. He sat up and stroked her hair from her face and stared in her eyes. She stared back.

“You’re so beautiful, Amanda...you have no idea how long I’ve waited to do that...” he cupped her cheek as he leaned down and gave her the sweetest, gentlest kiss she’s ever received.

She melted at his touch, kissing back with the same intimacy he was giving. She grabbed the back of his neck and attempted to pull him closer if that was even possible. They finally pulled away.

“Me too...” she whispered.

He smiled at her which made her blush and smile back. They eventually untangled from one another and got dressed. Amanda looked at his desk where his papers and supplies were all over the place now. She chuckled.

“We made a mess.”

Carisi looked and laughed too.

“Yeah. Yeah, we did. Totally worth it though.” he said as he finished the last button on his dress shirt.

Amanda fixed her hair by looking at herself in the reflection of the window and then she grabbed Sonny by the arm.

“Here, let me...” she said as she stood on her tip toes to fix his hair.

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him. She was caught off guard and fell flat against his chest looking up into his eyes. He leaned down and gave her another kiss which she returned.

“I love you, Amanda.”

Rollins felt her whole world coming to a screeching halt. Did he just-...?

“What?” she whispered looking up at him.

“I love you. God, I’m so in love with you. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen and I want to be with you.” he stroked her cheek.

Amanda could tell he meant it. He meant all of it. She could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. She smiled softly at him and replied.

“I love you too, Sonny.” she stood on her tip toes again and gave him a tight hug.

Sonny Carisi had never felt so victorious in his life. He held her so tight and buried his face in her soft, blonde hair. She smelled like an angel.

“So...does this mean we’re an official thing?” he asked.

“Counselor, are we in the 7th grade?” she teased at how he asked.

He felt himself flush pink.

She took his hand to assure him.

“Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend, Dominick.”

Carisi smiled so big. He cupped her face once more and gave her a kiss. The two of them were finally together.

“Well...I should get home to Jesse and Billie. You should uh...clean up our mess.” Amanda giggled.

“Will do, detective.” he winked at her.

“I’ll call you tonight...you can come over and see the girls. They’ll be thrilled to see you.” she smiled as she put her phone in her pocket.

Carisi was beaming.

“Of course. I’ll see you then.”

“See you then.” she smiled one last time before leaving and shutting the door behind her.


	3. Now More Than Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda Rollins is struggling with PTSD from being kidnapped by Frank Bucci.

Rollins didn't expect herself to go crumbling into Carisi's arms in that elevator...but she did. She's always been strong, always acted tough and never let anything break down her emotional barriers. But this time that wasn't the case. 

They stood there in that elevator for what felt like forever, Rollins gripping onto the collar of Carisi's suit jacket like it would be the last time she ever hugged him. She was in pain, not physically. Frank Bucci never even touched her. She was in immense emotional and mental pain that she felt would never go away. She could've died if something had gone wrong. She could have died if Bucci lost his head, she could have died if the squad couldn't catch Getz. There were a lot of "if's" floating around in her mind and it made her heart sink to the pit of her stomach.

Carisi took her home and allowed her to reunite with her little girls. Carisi had never seen Amanda so relieved to be home and safe. Being home with her girls seemed to be the only thing stopping Amanda's world from crashing down on her. She couldn't help but think what would have happened to them if she didn't make it out alive. Of course, Carisi would have taken them in, but she didn't want to put all that pressure and responsibility on him. 

"Mama!!" Jesse kept stating repeatedly, happy that her mother was finally home.

Billie babbled excitedly along side her sister. Amanda's heart melted at the sight of her two little girls so happy and full of life. She wanted to give them the best life possible unlike the one she had. 

After a while of cuddling and reading the girls stories, it was time to put them to sleep. Carisi was there every step of the way, he never left Amanda's side the entire night. He picked up Jesse and made a fake groaning sound as if she weighed a ton.

"Ohhhh, Jesse, you're getting so big! Uncle Sonny is too old for this!" he said to her.

Jesse giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I like sketti!" she said in response.

Carisi gave her a big smile.

"I know you do." he kissed her cheek and tucked her into her bed.

Amanda watched the scene unfold in front of her with a hidden smile on her face. Carisi was so good with her girls. He was more of a father to them than their real fathers; as a matter of fact, he's the only father figure in their life besides Fin. She couldn't keep the smile contained for long, though, As Carisi kissed Jesse's forehead, the smile broke across her face and she felt her heart grow two sizes. 

"What?" Carisi asked with a smile in return.

"Nothing..." Rollins said quietly as she laid Billie in her crib and gave her a pacifier. 

Billie spat it out and started to cry....because she spat it out.

"Oh, you silly girl...you spat it out." Amanda picked the binkie back up and put it back in the infants mouth who accepted it gratefully.

Amanda chuckled at her youngest child and shook her head. She leaned down and kissed Billie on the forehead. She and Sonny headed for the door and Amanda flicked off the light. She paused before closing the door.

"Goodnight, sweet girls. Momma loves you." her country accent very visible at that moment. 

She closed the door behind her quietly and followed Carisi into the living room. Her heart began to sink because she knew what was coming next. She wasn't ready for it.

"You wanna talk about it, Amanda?"

The question rang in her ears and caused her anxiety to spike. She felt her face flush red and she began to nervously sweat. She didn't want to talk about it. Not at all. Not ever. She shook her head and sniffled to stop herself from crying.

"No..no, I don't..."

"Amanda-"

"Carisi, please. Just...don't."

"Okay, okay..." he said quietly and pulled her in for a hug.

She closed her eyes and pulled him tighter against her. She never wanted to let go. He was the only person who could make her feel safe and secure. He seemed to be the one thing holding her together besides her girls. She listened to his heartbeat through his white dress shirt as he rubbed her back gently. Rollins rarely enjoyed tender moments like this, but this moment just seemed so special to her. Her best friend being there for her was all she could ever ask for. 

Carisi pulled back to look at her. He searched her face for a minute before speaking.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..."

"You sure?" he asked as he cupped her cheek and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

She gave a sad smile and nodded.

"I'm okay, Sonny..."

"Okay...come on." he led her over to the couch where he sat down and patted the spot next to him for her to join him.

She sat beside him and scooted herself as close as possible without it being too...intimate. But Carisi pulled her into him and draped a blanket over the two of them. Amanda's heart skipped a beat and her palms got sweaty. Why is she feeling like this? Carisi isn't her type...she's into bad boys and toxic guys...Carisi is a nice guy. She can't handle nice. At least that's what she said to Bucci this afternoon in that hotel room. 

Eventually, Rollins gave in and laid her head on his shoulder. She was exhausted and it felt nice to just have someone there with her. Carisi caressed her arm as they sat there watching TV. They sat in silence for the longest time and Amanda started to get sleepy. Carisi looked down and noticed her eyes getting heavy. His heart melted. She was such an innocent woman who'd been through hell. Seeing her in this vulnerable state was so pure to him.

"Hey...'Manda...let's get you to bed." he said as he turned off the TV. 

She sat up half asleep and scratched Frannie under the chin. Carisi grabbed her hands and helped her stand. He walked her to her bedroom and turned on the lamp for her.

"I'll give you a minute to change." he said and stepped out, closing the door.

Amanda's brain stopped for a minute. She's never had a man be respectful like that when she changed...most men just sit there and watch her. 

She slowly stripped herself free of the clothes she had been wearing for 3 days straight. She should probably shower, but she was too drained to do that right now. She would shower in the morning. She put on the comfiest pajamas she could find. She deserved the comfort. She'd been through hell. She took her hair out of the messy bun it was in and brushed it free of the tangles and knots.

"Okay...you're good." she called out quietly to Carisi.

He opened up the door and came into the room. He walked over to her bed and pulled the blankets back and fluffed up her pillow.

"You don't have to do that, Carisi."

"Course I do, Amanda. Now, get in bed." he said with a smile.

"You're such an ass." she chuckled as she climbed into the bed.

He covered her up and made sure she was comfortable. 

"You need anything before I go?" he asked softly.

"No...thank you, Dominick...seriously...thank you." she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Don't mention it...goodnight, Amanda."

"Goodnight..."

Carisi hesitated kissing her forehead for a second but decided it best not to do it. Especially after the experience she just went through. He shut off the lamp and exited her room quietly. He stood in the hallway for a second debating, then he decided.

He wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't going home. Not after all that. He'd sleep on her couch then surprise her and the girls with breakfast in the morning. He set up camp on Amanda's couch and slowly drifted to sleep.

A few hours later he woke up to Amanda screaming from her bedroom. He never jumped up so fast in his life. He burst through Amanda's door. Amanda was in complete shock that he was there but the horror in her eyes overpowered that. She was drenched in sweat and sobbing, hyperventilating as well. 

"Sonny-" she choked out.

"Hey, hey, hey...I'm here. I'm right here." he climbed into the bed beside her and pulled her close to him.

She sobbed into his shoulder as hard as she could. The nightmare of Frank Bucci holding the gun to her head about to pull the trigger shook her to her core. Her entire body was trembling. Carisi held her as tight as he could and rubbed her back softly.

"He-he was gonna...I-" she just spat out syllables and pieces of sentences.

"Sssshhhh...it's okay...you're okay...you're safe. I got you, 'Manda...I got you..." he whispered to comfort her. 

He placed a kiss to the top of her head without even thinking. But he didn't regret it, not for a second. Amanda didn't resist, in fact she pulled herself into him more. She wanted to be as close as possible to him. She loved him. She was afraid to admit it, but she loved him. And he loved her. And all she wanted was to be with him, especially right now. She needed him now more than ever. She continued to cry into him as he held her and comforted her the best he could, whispering comforting and reassuring words to her.

After a while, the panic attack and crying subsided. They were sitting there in silence as Amanda sniffled and Carisi rubbed her back. She looked up into his eyes. This was the most vulnerable she had ever been around anybody. Carisi took this opportunity to place a gentle kiss to her forehead. Rollins closed her eyes and let herself absorb the feeling of his lips pressed against her forehead. It was the best feeling in the world. Finally somebody who loved her for her; the good, the bad, and everything in between and not her sexual attributes. She whimpered at the forehead kiss and melted into him more. She never wanted him to leave. 

"I love you, Amanda."

The words hit Rollins like a truck. She swallowed her fear.

"I love you too, Sonny..." she replied quietly. 

Carisi hugged her tight into him and rubbed her back again. He wouldn't leave her for anything. He'd leave his new job as ADA before he left her. She needed him, and he needed her. They needed each other. 

"I'm not going anywhere, Amanda. Not now, not ever. I promise."


End file.
